viscera_cleanup_detailfandomcom-20200214-history
Revolutionary Robotics
"OmniPresent. OmniPotent. OmniScient. OmniCorp!" -Omnicorp Revolutionary Robotics is a level in Viscera Cleanup Detail. Brief Map Overview Revolutionary Robotics consists of two large, brightly-lit lobby-type rooms with the company's various creations on display, connecting to a network of smaller hallways. These hallways connect to a meeting room, and a network of more "industrial" looking areas, including a storage room, bathroom, and a surveillance room, locked behind a pass-code protected door. Equipment *Slosh-O-Matic Bucket Dispenser * What A Load Disposal Bins Bin Dispenser * Incinerator * Laser Welder * Broom * J-HARM * Vendor ** First Aid Supplies ** Lantern ** Solar Flare ** Spartan Phoenix ** Spartan Ammunition * HVC Mk9 Lightning Gun Secondary Objectives *Set up all of the Spartans to their respective mounts. There are seven turret mounts. *Stack crates in their designated areas. There are two of them. *Stack barrels in their designated areas. Bob's Letter Bob's letter can be found on top of a small file of boxes in the corner of the room with the Incinerator. It is dated 07/02/2184. Tips and Trivia * The code for the surveillance room door is 2145. *Revolutionary Robotics bears several strong references to popular movies, video games, and other forms of entertainment. Examples of this are a droid bearing a strong resemblance to The Terminator from the Terminator movie franchise, and the bathrooms containing three seashells instead of toilet paper, as in the movie Demolition Man . Revolutionary Robotics also heavily references the movie franchise, RoboCop, with a robot bearing a strong resemblance to the ED-209, a body draped over a model city, a note mentioning building a robot with a human brain, and several other references. *There are three lanterns supplied in the level, plus a vendor which also dispenses lanterns. However, these are mostly unneeded as the level is brightly lit in most areas. *Revolutionary Robotics features standard bullet holes, lightning scars, and variously-shaped large foot prints made by large robots. All of which can be cleaned with the Laser Welder. *Revolutionary Robotics also features several cameras, all of which can be used in the surveillance room. To use these cameras, the player must simply use the primary trigger (left-click by default) with the hands selected on the desired screen. Once this has been accomplished, the display will cover the player's screen and allow the player to move the camera in a limited range. The player must simply press the secondary trigger (right-click by default) to exit. *Revolutionary Robotics introduces several cardboard boxes of varying sizes. Each counts as a standard crate, and must be stacked accordingly. *Revolutionary Robotics is one of the only levels to contain more than one Laser Welder by default. It can be presumed that since this level is heavy in jobs that can only be completed with the Laser Welder, this is simply to aid Multiplayer teams to complete the task quicker. *Revolutionary Robotics contains several blue security fields on several of its main corridors. When an object or player crosses the field, it may trigger any operational Spartan gun turrets in visual range to become activated and fire towards the player or object. *Once the Spartan guns have been repaired and reloaded, they will fire towards the player or any other object that moves and crosses the blue security field. This can kill the player leaving several blood splatters, leave several bullet holes in the direction the gun was firing, and several bullet shells. It is therefor recommended that players attempt to complete this task last. Main article: Spartan Phoenix. *Although Revolutionary Robotics appears to take place on an actual planet, it is revealed through several notes that this is not the case, and it is simply a simulation on board a large space station. *Revolutionary Robotics introduces several models of robots, including several models of large combat robots, household androids (known as "Domestabots"), and a larger android referencing Terminator (known as the "E-1000"). These robots are mentioned in several advertisements, as well as seen lying deactivated in several locations throughout the level. **Combat robots appear as statues and "deactivated" versions scattered on pedestals throughout the level. Although the models found on pedestals are indicated to be functional and simply in a state of sleep by several empty pedestals with footprints leading from them, these robots do not and in fact cannot be removed. Only destroyed debris from these robots much be removed from the level in order to obtain a perfect score. **Domestabots appear as short, slim humanoid androids similar in appearance to crash-test dummies. Domestabots also appear with either red or white lines painted on their sides. Domestabots can be found standing upright on pedestals or lying on the ground often torn in several pieces, and must always be removed from the level in order to obtain a perfect score. **Revolutionary Robotics contains two E-1000s, one standing on a pedestal in the storage room and another lying in the corner of the security room. The E-1000 appears extremely similar to the Terminator from the Terminator movie franchise, but also appears slightly blue and purple in colouration as opposed to plain metal. Like all other robots found in Revolutionary Robotics, the E-1000 must be destroyed in order to obtain a perfect score upon exiting the level. **The hidden collectible in Revolutionary Robotics is a small case with two pills, one red and one blue. It can be found in the last toilet on right-hand side of the bathroom. This is a reference to the movie The Matrix, where the blue and red pills represent the protagonist's choice of either embracing the pain of reality, or continuing to live the bliss of illusion. Image Gallery RR Start.png|Starting area RR Storage Room 600x338.jpg|The display room RR Stacking1.jpg|One of the Crate Stacking Areas RR Stacking1-full.jpg|Omnicorp boxes stacked...not so neatly RR Stacking2-full.jpg|Crates and dodecahedrons in the second crate Stacking Area Category:Levels